De l'Ombre à la Lumière, partie 6
by Ryrynie
Summary: Harry Potter...Non. Harry J. Les deux vies parallèles de ce dernier, à Poudlard et en-dehors, se retrouvent soudain confrontées. Ses secrets s'échappent, lui et eux luttent. Mais sauront-ils faire le poids, dans cette guerre inégale? TITRE MODIFIÉ
1. La Coupe de Feu flash back 1

**Titre****: Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, adventure, suspense, romance, ****slash****, friendship, humor**

**Rating****: M ou R - je verrai en temps et lieu, mais pour l'instant, je mets le plus élevé (bon, d'accord, aucun risque que ça déborde sur le MA, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idée générale de cette fic, et j'espère même que je perdrais des lecteurs si ça arrivait, d'ailleurs)**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque****: Je conserve…Nan. Je change toute l'histoire, c'est-à-dire que je rajoute des éléments, avant, pendant et post Poudlard. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte des deux derniers tomes (**_**of course**_**, j'ai commencé cette fic en 2003…). Mention de viols, suicide, homosexualité, sang, guerre.**

**N.D.A**** : Les chapitres seront souvent modifiés, car je n'en suis absolument pas fière; j'étais beaucoup trop jeune lorsque j'ai commencé à les rédiger, et mes idées ont vraiment changé, tout comme ma vision de la vie et du monde d'Harry Potter tout court, lol!!! J'ai commencé cette fic à 11-12 ans…et j'en ai presque 16. Ça résume tout mon paragraphe.**

**Précision ****: L'histoire peut sembler complètement invraisemblable au départ, mais j'explique peu à peu… Tout finit par se tenir, mais la patience est de mise… Pour ceux qui aime le gentil petit Ryry bien docile…Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne cette fois-ci, j'en ai bien peur! Je débute après la cinquième année pour l'intro, puis je passe en flash-back, à sa quatrième année à Poudlard…**

**PS : pourquoi j'ai mis et une «remarque», et une «précision»??? Pour forcer mes lecteurs à lire jusqu'au bout, car sinon, ça portera à confusion… Un trop gros paragraphe, ça fait peu ou ça décourage…Moi-même j'agis comme cela alors je présume que je ne suis pas la seule ;P La première fois que je l'ai postée, sur HPF, j'en ai désespéré beaucoup…Les reviews étaient toutes des appels au secours ou des questions xD**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : 

**La Coupe de Feu; Flash-back 1**

* * *

Un autre été était «enfin» arrivé. Celui qui verrait arriver le seizième anniversaire - ô miracle!- du Survivant. N'empêche, ce n'est pas parce qu'il comprenait enfin quelque chose à toute cette histoire qu'il était plus joyeux de retourner chez la sœur de sa mère. Comment en aurait-il pu être ainsi? Les seuls points positifs, c'est qu'ayant grandi dans la servitude et la torture, il pouvait facilement comprendre ceux qui étaient victimes de la première et supporter la seconde plus aisément… 

Depuis deux ans, Harry savait qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Depuis la mort de son parrain, il avait beaucoup évolué moralement et psychologiquement. Il avait plusieurs morts sur la conscience, et avait appris à ses dépens qu'il pouvait mourir n'importe quand, et n'importe comment. À la fin de l'année précédente, il avait compris et s'était rendu à l'évidence : il DEVAIT tuer Voldemort, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc, il avait pris la résolution de se prendre en main. Ou plutôt de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé dès sa plus «tendre» (NDA: note en-bas)enfance, en acceptant d'affronter fièrement l'avenir qui était le sien, quel qu'il soit… Il en tirerait à présent les ficelles seul, et ceux qui le voudraient le soutiendraient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait dans l'ombre. Au diable l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore, c'était sa mission. Il l'avait commencée- toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de cette interminable guerre- c'était donc à lui de la terminer. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Installé inconfortablement à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, il appuya sa tête sur le siège et laissa vagabonder son regard sur la scène extérieure, en se remémorant…

* * *

FLASH-BACK 14 ans : 

Harry avait remarqué que Maugrey ne cessait de le fixer. Avec ses deux yeux. Il avait même fini par se demander si cet ancien Auror qui semblait avoir vécu toutes les guerres ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Ou pire, dans son âme. Découragé, il avait finalement décidé, au bout du mois qu'il avait vécu en se sentant espionné jour et nuit, de rester un peu dans la classe après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en faisant semblant que le contenu de son sac lui avait échappé.

Après une trentaine de secondes, un «Hum, hum, Potter?» lui confirma qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ron et Hermione allaient devoir l'attendre…

- Pourrais-je vous parler, Potter? demanda Maugrey avec une attitude qui semblait totalement à l'opposé de son comportement normal : ce qui lui restait de sourcil était froncé, et il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait inquiet, pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison.

- Euh…D'accord, si vous voulez, professeur…Maintenant?, rajouta Harry, inquiet à son tour.

- Oui, si vous acceptez de me dédier votre soirée, car il est hors de question que nous parlions de «hum, hum» (PS : J'imagine que vous n'avez pas hâte que j'en sois à Ombrage, n'est-ce pas? lol) cela ici…Allons plutôt dans mon bureau. Si vous pouviez finir de ramasser votre ruse improvisée avant demain matin, ça serait évidemment très brillant…, continua-t-il avec un regard entendu et un léger soupir, ce qui ne lui rendait toujours pas ses habitudes, mais la situation semblait s'améliorer; pour Maugrey, du moins…Car Harry voyait croître son inquiétude à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il ne savait pas encore dans quels nouveaux pétrins il allait une nouvelle fois se planter, mais le bonhomme qui se tenait devant lui en le dévisageant avec une telle concentration ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

«Tout ce que je sais, songea Harry, c'est que ce n'est pas pour une retenue et qu'il ne veut pas que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'il souhaite me dire…C'est bizarre…mais moins que lui- ou que son foutu œil qui ne me lâche plus à travers le bureau… »

Maugrey entraîna enfin Harry derrière lui, après un «Il était temps…J'ai failli croire que vous étudiiez autant de matières que Granger…» Ce qui ne rassura guère plus Harry, qui rajouta à sa liste mentale de questions le concernant comment il avait su au sujet de l'objet qu'Hermione avait eu la chance de posséder. Car elle l'avait rendu, non? «Bah, on verra ça après Maugrey» se força-t-il à penser.

Après un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de Maugrey. Forçant plus qu'offrant à Harry de s'asseoir, celui-ci obéit sans rechigner, tellement il y avait de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues dans cette pièce. Tout l'impressionnait, et il comprit que Maugrey n'avait en effet sûrement pas volé sa réputation d'Auror à un garnement du coin de la rue…Non, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne craignait ni rien ni personne, malgré les dires de certains imbéciles. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles chacun avait l'esprit ailleurs, Maugrey rappela Harry à l'ordre :

-Bon. Comme tu le remarques si discrètement -Harry referma brusquement sa bouche- depuis ce qui me semble être trois éternités et demie; oui, je suis bien équipé. Tu dois savoir ce que je vaux; je n'ai pas le temps de te décrire ma vie et tu n'es pas ici pour t'endormir avant l'heure du souper (dîner en France) ou pour tomber en admiration devant moi.

«Toujours sa délicatesse habituelle, quoi», s'autorisa à penser Harry, qui était pour l'instant intimidé.

- Non, continua Maugrey -ce qui prouva à Harry qu'il ne pouvait effectivement pas lire dans les pensées- si tu es ici, c'est plutôt parce que je dois te parler. De choses extrêmement sérieuses…

- Vous voulez parler du fameux Tournoi, c'est ça?, soupira Harry. Professeur Maugrey, je vous jure solennellement que ce n'est pas moi qui…

-Je sais, Potter, je sais…, coupa Maugrey avec un brusque geste de la main qui trahi son agacement. Si vous pouviez maintenant me laisser continuer…

- Désolé, professeur…, répondit Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas ce crétin de Rogue…

Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Donc, je veux vous parler d'autres choses, Harry. Car le monde de la magie ne repose pas sur ce malheureux Tournoi, mais bien dans le combat qui vous opposera un jour ou l'autre non seulement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi à tous ses Fidèles. Il ne sert à rien d'alimenter de faux espoirs, je mettrais ma main au feu que leur nombre va croître très rapidement, avant même que nous ayons pu nous pencher sur la question.

Harry était de plus en plus déboussolé, ce qui dû paraître, car Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant et en grognant des mots incompréhensibles, comme à son habitude, ce qui commença à rassurer Harry –d'environ 2 pourcents. (NDA: dsl le site ne prends pas le signe du pourcentage)

- En bref, Potter, je suis persuadé –et surtout bien placé pour le savoir- qu'il n'en a pas fini avec vous, et vous n'êtes apparemment pas prêt… du tout.

- Mais je…,commença Harry, avant d'être interrompu à son tour :

- Tsit, tsit. Potter, la ferme; laissez-moi continuer. Continuer en vous disant…Que je serais prêt à vous donner des cours particuliers de Défense avancée. Vous pouvez résister à l'Endoloris- je-le-sais-un-point-c'est-tout-ne-posez-pas-de-questions-Potter!- et c'est très bien, mais il en faut plus. Beaucoup plus. Je tiens à vous dire que je sais des choses que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne maîtrise pas, Potter, et je suis prêt à tout vous dire et à tout vous apprendre, à condition que vous acceptiez. Il est plus qu'évident que j'attends de vous votre 310 pourcent, pas votre 90 pourcent (voir note plus haut...grrrrrr). J'ai donc un Retourneur de Temps, qui n'attend plus que de se retrouver dans votre cou, en ma possession. Et lorsque je dis que je veux tout vous enseigner, c'est bien la vérité, car mes connaissances vont jusqu'à la magie rouge. Magie que, j'en suis certain, ni Lui ni Dumbledore ne maîtrisent. Mais il semble que vous en ayez le potentiel requis…

- Un instant…Vous voulez dire que vous pratiquez de la magie que même Voldemort et Dumbledore ne connaissent pas?, questionna Harry, stupéfait.

Maugrey ne put contenir un profond soupir.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je la pratiquais, Potter. J'ai dit que je la connaissais. Cela ne revient pas au même; apprenez donc à écouter les autres et à tenir votre langue, ce conseil pourrait vous être fort utile. Une bonne réflexion peut épargner d'inutiles questions et actions.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Une sage décision, pour une fois.

-Bon, continua Maugrey. Je disais donc que je peux vous donner des cours ultra avancés, et que je serai très sévère avec vous…sans vous imposer un nouveau Rogue, toutefois. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non? Car si c'est non, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec une andouille comme vous, et si c'est oui, nous sommes déjà en retard. Alors?

- Je…J'accepte, professeur. Enfin…si vous êtes persuadé que je suis au niveau…

- Vous aurais-je offert cela si je vous avais considéré comme un parfait crétin?

-Vous venez de me traiter d'andouille, professeur. Sauf votre respect…

- Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre, tous les deux…, conclu Maugrey avec un sourire qui acheva –enfin!- de rassurer Harry.

- J'imagine que je dois tenir cela secret?, s'enquit Harry.

- Secret?! Mais personne, ô grand personne, ne doit le savoir, Potter! Vous savez bien comment le Ministère se comporte avec moi…Vous devez garder cela pour vous, et pour vous seul, pas pour Granger, Weasley, ou même Dumbledore; pour vous SEUL. Compris? C'est à prendre ou à laiss…

- Je prends, coupa Harry, dont on pouvait présentement lire de la détermination dans les yeux. Je vous jure que personne n'en saura rien, rajouta-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

- Parfait, j'espère que vous méritez ma confiance…car vous êtes plutôt du genre à confier vos plus petits secrets à vos amis et vous avez l'approche de Dumbledore facile, c'est évident…Mais bon, ça va. C'est samedi, demain. Voudriez-vous commencer demain à 6h30, dans mon bureau? Le matin, évidemment… Ah, et prenez donc ça tout de suite.

Harry prit le Retourneur de Temps qu'il lui tendait.

- Euh…D'accord…Merci…Mais…, commençat-t-il à bafouiller.

Harry hésitait : il connaissait le genre de Maugrey, et s'il ne l'avait pas surestimé, son bureau ne serait sûrement pas assez sécuritaire…

- Mais quoi? Cessez de tourner autour du chaudron, sainte Morgane!

- Eh bien…Vous croyez vraiment que votre bureau conviendra?

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Maugrey sourit d'un air rusé. C'était clair comme du cristal : cet homme-là prévoyait tout et personne ne pouvait le surprendre.

- Je crois que vous me sous-estimez beaucoup, Potter…Nous devons décidément apprendre à mieux nous connaître avant que tout ne tourne en bourrique…En réponse à votre question, Poudlard cache, comme vous avez sûrement du le constater à maintes reprises, plusieurs endroits secrets…Or, j'en connais un qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire. La salle est très spacieuse; c'est là que nous nous rejoindrons à l'avenir, mais pour la première fois, je vous montrerai le chemin et vous donnerai le mot de passe… Alors, bonsoir, Potter… et surtout, pas UN mot, compris? Et ne vous méprenez pas : je le saurai, affirma-t-il en reprenant son air menaçant.

- Oui…Merci… Bonne nuit et à demain matin, bredouilla Harry.

Avant de se lever maladroitement, alors que son professeur se dépêchait subtilement de boire dans sa fameuse fiole qu'il traînait décidément partout avec lui…De quoi se poser des questions, mais Harry avait à ce moment trop de choses en tête pour penser à des détails aussi infimes.

Comme, par exemple, devrait-il vraiment avoir confiance en Maugrey? Il ne savait, en fait, que très peu de choses le concernant. Ce qui était le plus clair, c'est qu'il comptait parmi les hommes les plus mystérieux, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant. Puisqu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il comptait bien n'y réfléchir que le lendemain; la nuit porte conseil, après tout… Surtout après avoir supporté inlassablement un œil mobile durant près d'une heure, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une expérience très réjouissante…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à 5h30 du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait une bonne heure avant de devoir rejoindre Fol Œil, jusqu'où il connaissait le chemin par coeur, après Lockhart et Lupin. Une heure qu'il comptait bien utiliser à bon escient : il pensait aller réfléchir au bord du lac, même gelé. «Ça va me rafraîchir les idées, au moins…Avec mes cinq heures de sommeil, je n'irai pas loin, sinon…»avait pensé Harry.

Arrivé là-bas, trop inquiet pour grelotter durant ce glacial mois de novembre, Harry nota toutes ses questions sur un rouleau de parchemin; il allait peut-être pouvoir en poser quelques-unes à Maugrey sans éveiller ses soupçons… Le plus important, remarqua-t-il, était de découvrir jusqu'où allaient ses connaissances le concernant, et de qui il tenait ses informations. Personne ne savait qu'il résistait au Doloris- sauf EUX. Pas même les Mangemorts...(NDA: oui, il les connaît déjà, ce n'est pas Sirius qui lui explique...) Ses motivations, il les découvrirait bientôt, tandis qu'ils apprendraient à se connaître…

Une fois la onzième question rédigée, il suça le bout de sa plume immobilisée dans les airs. «Au fond, aussi bien voir ce qu'il me veut et ce qu'il cache dans son bureau. Je trouverai bien le moyen d'être assez discret pour cela... «enfin j'espère», pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils...

Il se leva en s'étirant, et froissa le bout de parchemin, avant de le lancer au poulpe géant. Après avoir vu l'eau imbiber le résultat de son travail matinal, il reprit la direction du château, en se demandant ce que Sirius aurait dit de cela. «Sûrement que je suis complètement cinglé de me jeter dans un gouffre à l'aveuglette, comme mon père et lui auraient fait…»

À présent plus détendu, il continua son chemin en toute confiance, prêt à tout affronter et ayant pris la résolution de lui opposer une forte résistance, à ce sale bonhomme de Fol Œil…

* * *

NDA: Ceux qui me côtoient dans la vie de tous les jours peuvent témoigner à quel point j'adoooore les parenthèses… Quand je dois en inclure dans ma phrase, ou utiliser des expressions, j'interromps ce que je fais pour faire des guillemets avec mes 10 doigts… Ça a parfois le don d'exaspérer mes interlocuteurs, surtout quand je fais des métaphores, mais c'est un réflexe, lol… Alors ça viendra souvent dans mes fics aussi :P

* * *

_Les idées ont commencé à germer dans mon esprit quand j'avais 11-12 ans, alors il est évident que j'ai apporté des modifications…Avez-vous des prévisions pour le futur??? Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera, lorsque l'histoire commencera vraiment, soit après sa cinquième année??? J'espère que vous aimerez… et que vous avez aimé. Conseil, insultes, questions, commentaires? GO!__

* * *

Je précise quelques petits détails suite à une review (ma première...merci Jenin ;)), et j'apporte aussi quelques indices pour la suite... :_

_Alastor Maugrey et Barty Croupton jr ne font effectivement qu'un, tel que dans les livres. Je l'epxlique dans le prochain chapitre, avec plus de détails concernant sa position face à Voldemort. On n'en a pas fini avec lui, mais je change sa personnnalité du dévoué serviteur..._

_Deuxièment, Harry a vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et a eu beaucoup de choix à faire; il n'a pas toujours fait les bons dans sa jeunesse, mais il a su agir en conséquence dans sa vie actuelle. On récolte ce qu'on a semé, dit le proverbe, mais la vraie preuve du courage n'est-t-elle pas de vaincre nos peurs, plutôt que de ne pas en avoir? N'est-elle pas aussi de pouvoir se confronter soi-même? Ne serait-il pas sage de se remettre en question après s'être accordé un temps de réflexion? Ne serait-il pas plus juste de savoir abolir nos préjugés et de faire ainsi avancer le monde?Ne serait-il pas rusé de donner une fausse image de soi?_

_À 16 ans, Harry se dévoue corps et âme dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive- mais il doit éviter cette dernière option, car sinon le prix à payer serait inimaginable..._

_De surcroît...Dumbledore NE sait PAS tout dans cette fic!!!! (jsuis encore MDR sur sa représentation dans le dessin «le Roy et sa basse-cour», dans la fic «Les jolis pitis dessins», de Lychee...un HPSS ou snarry...)_

_Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla, il y en aura sûrement moins pour les chapitres qui suivront bientôt..._

_MERCI d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère :oP_

_

* * *

_


	2. Fin de la Coupe de Feu, flash back 2

**Titre****: Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, adventure, suspense, romance, ****slash****, friendship, humor**

**Rating****: M ou R - je verrai en temps et lieu, mais pour l'instant, je mets le plus élevé (bon, d'accord, aucun risque que ça déborde sur le MA, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idée générale de cette fic, et j'espère même que je perdrais des lecteurs si ça arrivais, d'ailleurs)**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque****: Je conserve…Nan. Je change toute l'histoire, c'est-à-dire que je rajoute des éléments, avant, pendant et post Poudlard. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte des deux derniers tomes (**_**of course**_**, j'ai commencé cette fic en 2003…). Mention de viols, suicide, homosexualité, sang, guerre.**

**N.D.A**** : Les chapitres seront souvent modifiés, car je n'en suis absolument pas fière; j'étais beaucoup trop jeune lorsque j'ai commencé à les rédiger, et mes idées ont vraiment changé, tout comme ma vision de la vie et du monde d'Harry Potter tout court, lol!!! J'ai commencé cette fic à 11-12 ans…et j'en ai presque 16. Ça résume tout mon paragraphe.**

**Précision ****: L'histoire peut sembler complètement invraisemblable au départ, mais j'explique peu à peu… Tout finit par se tenir, mais la patience est de mise… Pour ceux qui aime le gentil petit Ryry bien docile…Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne cette fois-ci, j'en ai bien peur! Je débute après la cinquième année pour l'intro, puis je passe en flash-back, à sa quatrième année à Poudlard…**

**PS : pourquoi j'ai mis et une «remarque», et une «précision»??? Pour forcer mes lecteurs à lire jusqu'au bout, car sinon, ça portera à confusion… Un trop gros paragraphe, ça fait peu ou ça décourage…Moi-même j'agis comme cela alors je présume que je ne suis pas la seule ;P La première fois que je l'ai postée, sur HPF, j'en ai désespéré beaucoup…Les reviews étaient toutes des appels au secours ou des questions xD**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Fin de la Coupe de Feu; Flash-back 1

C'est donc ainsi que, toute l'année durant, Harry reçut, dans le plus grand secret, des leçons de Maugrey. Ce dernier avait effectivement vu juste : Harry possédait bien plus que le potentiel requis qu'espérait Fol-Œil. Il n'affichait peut-être pas de talent particulier dans les autres matières, mais son niveau en Défense contre les Forces du Mal surpassait de loin le niveau normal d'un innocent môme de 14 ans.

La plupart des questions de Harry trouvèrent leur réponse au cours de l'année. Maugrey avait très vite accordé toute sa confiance à Harry, mais ce dernier tenait toujours à laisser des distances entre eux.

Ce qui pût briser la glace fût sans doute le dévoilage du grand secret de Maugrey à Harry. Ou plutôt de celui qui prétendait être Maugrey…Car ce n'était pas lui : après avoir lancé un sortilège pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse trahir la confiance de l'autre (MAJ : le Fidelitas, merci PdSM ou 6e tome ;)), il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. Il était Barty Croupton Jr., supposément mort et supposément le plus fidèle des Mangemorts. Mais il le rassura bien vite.

Au début de l'année, c'était effectivement lui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, mais il l'avait regretté. L'innocence de Harry, sa douceur lui avaient monté droit au cœur, celui pourtant d'un tueur sans merci, totalement dévoué à son Maître. Et il avait pris une décision : il était trop tard pour empêcher Voldemort de reprendre le pouvoir, mais il pouvait toutefois entraîner Harry…

Mais évidemment, la chose ne fût pas simple, car Voldemort avait vite vu son jeu, et il tâchait à présent de le soumettre à l'Imperium. C'est pourquoi il était condamné à boire deux potions: une de protection du sortilège (qui était en partie magique étant donné qu'il n'en existait bien sûr aucune approuvée par le Ministère) et une de Polynectar (très intéressant, le fait qu'Harry ait déjà eu besoin d'en utiliser…).

Son Maître lui avait confié presque toutes les parcelles de ses plus profonds secrets. Il connaissait les limites de Voldemort, et même les sortilèges -dont tous ceux traitant de magie rouge- qu'il n'était pas de taille à mettre en œuvre. Alors qu'Harry, bien que non sans quelques difficultés, avait réussi à tous les mettre en pratique. Ils avaient donc l'un et l'autre travaillé d'arrache-pied toute l'année durant, et les résultats étaient formidables.

Ils s'entendaient très bien, et leurs mauvais caractères combinés se terminaient toujours par un éclat de rire général. Par contre, Harry devait tout garder secret. C'est donc avec suspicion que Ron et Hermione voyaient Harry ployer sous sa gigantesque fatigue accumulée. De plus, Maugrey-Croupton avait fortement conseillé à Harry de ne sortir les grandes armes qu'en cas d'urgence extrême, même devant Voldemort. Ses pouvoirs et ses capacités devaient rester cachés le plus longtemps possible, même auprès de ceux en qui il avait confiance.

Croupton, c'était maintenant évident, était complètement du côté de Harry. Mais ce dernier comprenait très bien, plus le temps passait, que son Mentor (NDA: ça viendra, les explications…) ne résisterait plus longtemps aux attaques soudaines de Voldemort. Il avait depuis longtemps déjà arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'un «Impero!» avait retenti dans la pièce où ils se rencontraient quotidiennement. La voix qui le prononçait procurait immanquablement des frissons à Harry. Croupton devait prendre appui sur Harry durant quelques secondes à chaque fois, à bout de souffle à force de résister.

Donc, après la Troisième tâche, Harry ne fût certainement pas surpris lorsqu'il comprit que Croupton était finalement tombé sous l'emprise de Voldemort, auquel il avait livré Harry. Le pire, pour celui-ci, fût que dans le bureau de Maugrey, alors que Dumbledore interrogeait Croupton- qui ne pouvait rien dire du fait qu'il avait changé de camp à cause du sortilège de Fidélité- il trouva le message que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Le dernier.

Il ne pût le lire qu'une fois seul, après que son Mentor, qui s'était donné corps et âme pour Harry, ait perdu son âme suite au baiser du Détraqueur.

Le vrai Maugrey aurait on ne peut plus de raisons pour détester ce tueur à gages, mais Harry lui devait tout. Et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse le plus longtemps possible, en l'honneur de celui qui avait, en quelques sortes, perdu son âme pour lui…Car c'était une certaine personne en particulier du Ministère qui avait forcé Fudge à traîner ses Détraqueurs avec lui.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK 1**

_Interrogations? Commentaires? Le bouton GO est fidèle au poste…_

_Prochain chapitre : L'Ordre du Phénix…partie 1 de3. L'histoire commence bientôt, donc!_

_Je vous rassure tout de suite : dans quelques chapitres, ces derniers seront beaucoup plus longs!!! Pour ceux qui connaissent les grands cahiers Five Star (je vis au Québec), c'est là-dedans que j'écris mon brouillon, et certains chapitres durent 13 pages... En bonus, mon écriture est petite:P_

_À bientôt ;)_


	3. Le surmonter, le continuer?

**Titre****: Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, adventure, suspense, romance, ****slash****, friendship, humor**

**Rating****: M ou R - je verrai en temps et lieu, mais pour l'instant, je mets le plus élevé (bon, d'accord, aucun risque que ça déborde sur le MA, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idée générale de cette fic, et j'espère même que je perdrais des lecteurs si ça arrivait, d'ailleurs)**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque****: Je conserve…Nan. Je change toute l'histoire, c'est-à-dire que je rajoute des éléments, avant, pendant et post Poudlard. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte des deux derniers tomes (**_**of course**_**, j'ai commencé cette fic en 2003…). Mention de viols, suicide, homosexualité, sang, guerre.**

**N.D.A**** : Les chapitres seront souvent modifiés, car je n'en suis absolument pas fière; j'étais beaucoup trop jeune lorsque j'ai commencé à les rédiger, et mes idées ont vraiment changé, tout comme ma vision de la vie et du monde d'Harry Potter tout court, lol!!! J'ai commencé cette fic à 11-12 ans…et j'en ai presque 16. Ça résume tout mon paragraphe.**

**Précision ****: L'histoire peut sembler complètement invraisemblable au départ, mais j'explique peu à peu… Tout finit par se tenir, mais la patience est de mise… Pour ceux qui aime le gentil petit Ryry bien docile…Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne cette fois-ci, j'en ai bien peur! Je débute après la cinquième année pour l'intro, puis je passe en flash-back, à sa quatrième année à Poudlard…**

**PS : pourquoi j'ai mis et une «remarque», et une «précision»??? Pour forcer mes lecteurs à lire jusqu'au bout, car sinon, ça portera à confusion… Un trop gros paragraphe, ça fait peu ou ça décourage…Moi-même j'agis comme cela alors je présume que je ne suis pas la seule ;P La première fois que je l'ai postée, sur HPF, j'en ai désespéré beaucoup…Les reviews étaient toutes des appels au secours ou des questions xD**

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 

Le passé: le surmonter ou le continuer ?

* * *

Lors de sa cinquième année, l'idée de se limiter à sa vie d'avant Poudlard revint définitivement hanter Harry… L'une des leçons communes de Karkaroff (_1_) et de Croupton consistait à se créer un double, un clone, pouvant réagir et penser comme l'original l'aurait fait. Sortilège qu'il avait, à la vue d'Ombrage, décidé de mettre enfin à l'œuvre afin de l'espionner et de savoir qui elle était vraiment, elle aussi... (NDA: Oui, je sais, je me répète...Je ne peux pas tout changer, malheureusement !!!) Et ce fût une sage décision...

Au début, la réticence retenait Harry d'espionner son, hum hum , très cher professeur, mais il savait que les autres -y compris Dumbledore, à qui Harry aurait décidément quelques questions à poser sur son comportement envers lui -arrêtaient leur réflexion à son sujet au fait qu'elle était au service de Fudge, qui détestait- ou plutôt, craignait- à présent Harry et Dumbledore. Mais Harry n'avait pas commis la même erreur : il savait que son poste au Ministère n'était qu'une couverture, et ses pensées furent vite confirmées lorsque, alors qu'il était caché sous sa cape et sous le bureau d'Ombrage, il apprit des choses très intéressantes...

Comme d'habitude, il avait avec lui, dans sa cachette à espace très très réduit, quelques engins moldus pouvant enregistrer et filmer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Car il avait besoin de preuves, de beaucoup de preuves...

Ombrage était une Mangemort, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître. Elle était stupide selon certains, mais elle était dotée d'une ruse et d'une personnalité qui plaisaient beaucoup à Voldemort, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait envoyé sa «belle» (PS :le droit d'auteur de ce...hum,hum..qualificatif/adjectif/nom revient à ma très chère Cathou...) espionner au Ministère, avant de lui expliquer comment forcer Fudge à la faire travailler à Poudlard, afin qu'elle puisse espionner doublement pour le compte de Voldemort. Et elle prenait ses responsabilités au pied de la lettre…

Voldemort et Dolorès avaient su déterrer un sortilège qui, grâce au sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coulait dans les veines de Voldemort, permettait à ce dernier de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…Sans que personne ne puisse le retracer. Personne… mis à part la Carte du Maraudeur, toujours en possession d'Harry. Mais il n' en eût jamais besoin, car il avait depuis longtemps encore arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où, caché sous le bureau avec ou sans sa cape (il savait maintenant se rendre invisible, mes ses trucs moldus avaient, disons, un peu de difficultés à faire la même chose…surtout sous un endroit aussi large que trois sacs d'école, avec le nombre de tiroirs d'Ombrage…) les sujets de conversation d'Ombrage et de Jedusor ? Les plans d'attaque, les plans de défense, leur idylle, critiquer Harry et ses amis – sans oublier la Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang qui lui servaient en fait d'amis !- et de nombreux autres sujets plus passionnants les uns que les autres…Et ce n'était pas sarcastique, mais bien vrai : Harry en apprenait chaque jour de plus en plus sur la personnalité d'un très grand nombre de Mangemorts.

Harry, essayait bien, au fond de lui-même, de se persuader que l'un ou l'autre des deux autres occupants de la pièce finirait bien par détecter sa présence, soupçonne une quelconque tentative de vengeance de sa part ou quoi que ce soit d'autre; il avait fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient bien trop concentrés à les détruire, Dumbledore et lui, pour penser à autre chose. Ce qui, au début, inquiéta Harry, mais il finit, après quelques temps, par en rigoler.

Le Grand, le puissant Voldemort ne pouvait même pas repérer le faible petit Harry Potter alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui ? Harry avait fini par identifier ses forces… et ses faiblesses, plutôt nombreuses. IL savait se donner de grands airs, il était intelligent et rusé, mais son courage, sa patience et sa loyauté lui faisaient autant défaut que «l'amour», qui ne voulait rien dire pour lui, à part que c'était là la plus grande faiblesse de Harry et de Dumbledore. Même s'il lui arrivait souvent d'appeler «amis» ses Mangemorts, il était impossible de croire qu'ils fussent autre chose que ses serviteurs, dévoués ou non.

Voldemort avait trouvé un nouveau repaire, mais il ne fût jamais assez idiot pour nommer l'endroit, ne serait-ce que la ville. Mais après réflexion, Harry comprit qu'il n'était même pas persuadé que ce soit au Royaume-Uni…Cela faisait parti des désavantages du Transplanage…

Donc, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait des rassemblements, et que Voldemort lui-même… se donnait la peine de tout raconter en détail à Dolorès…et à Harry, qui connaissait tous les plans déjà voués à l'échec de Voldemort. Il avait, de plus, ramassé toutes les lettres qu'Ombrage recevait de son très cher mari, dans le plus grand secret. Pour une fois, Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle : il détestait royalement(_2_) sa belle-mère !!!

Tout cela, il l'avait gardé dans la pièce où Croupton et lui s'entraînaient l'année précédente. Ces cours lui manquaient énormément. L'été précédent, lorsqu'il avait enfin vu le vrai Alastor Maugrey, cela lui avait causé un grand choc, qu'il avait réussi à camoufler à moitié, car Lupin aurait pu se douter de quelque chose, connaissant bien son beau-père qui lui ressemblait, paraît-il, énormément. Bref, c'est donc dans cette pièce que Harry empilait et compilait tout ce qu'il désirait montrer à Dumbledore, à Fudge ou à n'importe qui d'autre lorsque les droits qu'exerçait Ombrage envers lui, du fait qu'elle était l'épouse de son père, cesseraient enfin.

Par contre, son double semblait semblait éprouver de toutes autres difficultés, et c'est ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il reprit sa place durant la semaine suivant le retour des vacances de Noël (qu'il avait passé avec Ombrage, Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy, son futur beau-père depuis ses fiançailles avec Drago plus d'un an auparavant).

* * *

-Harry ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! On va être en retard au premier cours !cria désespérément et pour la huitième fois Ron en secouant le dormeur.

- Fishezmoi la paix…, grogna Harry, avant de tomber sur le sol avec toutes ses couvertures enroulées autour de lui, entraînant un éclat de rire général dans le dortoir, dont les occupants ne s'habituaient toujours pas aux cauchemars de Harry et pour certains, au fait qu'il puisse dire la vérité pour d'autres.

-On commence en quoi?, Demanda Harry en reprenant ses esprits pendant que son cerveau et celui de son double tâchaient de fusionner et de lui expliquer que son dernier cauchemar avait sauvé M. Weasley et lu avait permis de découvrir que la forme Animagus de Voldemort était un serpent plutôt brillant.

-Euh…en potion…et tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a la force de pouvoir combattre Rogue ! En double, en plus !rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son horaire.

-Oh non…Tu veux dire en triple; j'ai Occlu-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ce soir…grogna à nouveau Harry, afin que Ron seul puisse l'entendre.

-J'avais oublié, mon pauvre…, lui répondit ce dernier sur le même ton. Bon, allez, bouge-toi (_3_)!T'es pas aussi lent que ça d'habitude…, commenta Ron, trop pressé pour s'inquiéter du sort et de l'étrangeté de son meilleur ami.

Harry eut un léger sourire endormi en pensant à tout ce que ce grand garçon occupé à se passer la main dans les cheveux ignorait de la vie de son meilleur ami. Les rencontres de l'A.D. étaient les seuls moments qui valaient encore la peine d'être coincés à Poudlard pour nombre d'entre eux, et Harry se félicitait d'y assister avec assiduité, ne jugeant certes pas son clone assez digne de confiance pour leur enseigner la magie délicate, tel celles silencieuse et sans baguette, ou encore les Patronus et les Animagi.

Ses deux vies réunies lui donnaient actuellement un mal de tête digne de le mener à l'infirmerie en civière magique turbo, mais il était maintenant habitué aux tortures et ne s'en plaignit pas. Il décida donc de se lever de sa démarche la plus assurée possible, de prendre en vitesse ses manuels de potions et de se changer en vingt-et-unième vitesse.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes durant lesquelles le dortoir se vida du reste de ses occupants – Neville, Seamus et Dean- Ron sauta d'un pied à l'autre, ce qui amena Harry à se demander s'il avait hâte de revoir Hermione ou peur de Rogue ; ou peut-être les deux…

* * *

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lui-même s'ennuyait énormément d'eux ; il n'allait presque nulle part ailleurs qu'à Beaubâtons et Durmstrang, où il enseignait depuis trois ans, qu'au bureau d'Ombrage ainsi qu'à la Salle sur demande. Il devait parfois se cacher dans des endroits qui lui étaient inconnus jusqu'à lors, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur du château. Ce n'est que dans ces moments-là, recroquevillé sur lui-même parfois sous la pluie et la neige, qu'il réalisait à quel point ses amis comptaient pour lui. Même certains de ses enseignants, comme McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave, lui manquaient dans ces moments.

Lors des rencontres de Mangemort, il devait toujours prétendre détester Harry Potter et jouer le rôle de parfait serviteur, tout simplement Harry, puisque Voldemort n'avait jamais pensé à s'enquérir du nom de famille de ce dernier, après que ses fidèles lui eurent affirmé qu'il l'avait efficacement remplacé durant deux ans, alors qu'il était plus jeune. Severus Snape n'avait découvert son identité véritable en version raccourcie, Harry James Tom Jedusor Evans Potter, qu'au début du mois d'Octobre, tandis que l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait Mundungus Fletcher par la gorge à quelques centimètres du sol, dans les toilettes du QG de Voldemort. Depuis, ils s'étaient rapprochés et veillaient ensemble à toujours tenir le traître de l'Ordre sous l'Impérium, en alternance.

Mais le pire, au cours de sa vie actuelle, restait sans nul doute lorsqu'il se plongeait dans la nostalgie de son passé, rongé par le froid ambiant, glacé jusqu'à la moelle, ses haillons pendants lamentablement sur lui; il lui était parfois très difficile de revenir à la réalité…Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire, car il est présentement à Poudlard…

* * *

_1 Vous comprendrez bientôt… Mangemort, oui, «méchant», pas sûr !_

_2 Haïssait sa foutue 'yeule à marde !!! ou quelque chose comme ça en Québécois, pour les intrigués…XD oui je sais, je suis indiscutablement fatiguée..._

_3 Version originale : «dégrouille !» Eh bah ouais, encore heureux que je l'aie changé...et que j'aie évoluée!!!_

* * *

_Alors ???? J'ai rajouté des paragraphes à la va-vite, alors si quelque chose cloche, prévenez-moi !!! J'espère ne pas perdre mes (peu nombreux ???) lecteurs avec le flot de détails qui, pour l'instant, paraissent vraiment douteux et abondent pourtant… Personnellement je parviens tout juste à flotter au-dessus des flots, au sujet de quand et comment glisser les informations pour bien préparer à l'histoire, la vraie ;)… Enfin bref… à bientôt et désolée pour mon blablatage intempestif !!!_


	4. Double vie soupçonnée

**Titre****: Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, adventure, suspense, romance, ****slash****, friendship, humor**

**Rating****: M ou R - je verrai en temps et lieu, mais pour l'instant, je mets le plus élevé (bon, d'accord, aucun risque que ça déborde sur le MA, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idée générale de cette fic, et j'espère même que je perdrais des lecteurs si ça arrivais, d'ailleurs)**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque****: Je conserve…Nan. Je change toute l'histoire, c'est-à-dire que je rajoute des éléments, avant, pendant et post Poudlard. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte des deux derniers tomes (**_**of course**_**, j'ai commencé cette fic en 2003…). Mention de viols, suicide, homosexualité, sang, guerre.**

**N.D.A**** : Les chapitres seront souvent modifiés, car je n'en suis absolument pas fière; j'étais beaucoup trop jeune lorsque j'ai commencé à les rédiger, et mes idées ont vraiment changé, tout comme ma vision de la vie et du monde d'Harry Potter tout court, lol!!! J'ai commencé cette fic à 11-12 ans…et j'en ai presque 16. Ça résume tout mon paragraphe.**

**Précision ****: L'histoire peut sembler complètement invraisemblable au départ, mais j'explique peu à peu… Tout finit par se tenir, mais la patience est de mise… Pour ceux qui aime le gentil petit Ryry bien docile…Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne cette fois-ci, j'en ai bien peur! Je débute après la cinquième année pour l'intro, puis je passe en flash-back, à sa quatrième année à Poudlard…**

**PS : pourquoi j'ai mis et une «remarque», et une «précision»??? Pour forcer mes lecteurs à lire jusqu'au bout, car sinon, ça portera à confusion… Un trop gros paragraphe, ça fait peu ou ça décourage…Moi-même j'agis comme cela alors je présume que je ne suis pas la seule ;P La première fois que je l'ai postée, sur HPF, j'en ai désespéré beaucoup…Les reviews étaient toutes des appels au secours ou des questions xD**

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE!!! 

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

Une double vie... soupçonnée

La journée s'annonçait tellement difficile pour Harry qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait laissé ses engins moldus faire tout le travail en ce qui concerne Ombrage… Le rattrapage en potions? Il n'avait décidément pas besoin de se faire encore des motifs pour prouver qu'il était un imbécile! Mais le pire fut lorsque Cho lui demanda subtilement s'il voulait aller avec elle à Pré-au-Lard…et qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils s'étaient adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année! Les visages de Cédric et de Pansy lui étaient apparus avec une telle force qu'il s'était légèrement inquiété. Personne, à part eux, ne connaissait ce qui s'était passé durant toutes ces nuits, avec Drago, Cédric, Blaise, Fleur, Viktor, Cho, Pansy, Théodore, Isabelle, Marcus, Greg et tous les autres…Harry était d'ailleurs persuadé que si d'autres enseignants que Snape l'apprenaient, Dumbledore devrait déployer toutes son énergie à faire en sorte que son «chouchou» puisse rester à Poudlard…Même si son esprit lui criait d'une moitié que Dumbledore commençait à le détester. Le fait qu'il ne le regarde plus le fit froncer les sourcils en plein cours, ce qui lui apporta un devoir supplémentaire, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été totalement déboussolé au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés après l'accident de M. Weasley…«Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que je n'ai jamais eu un début d'année aussi cacophonique que celui-là…et il fallait que ça tombe sur mon double!» s'était fâché silencieusement Harry, avant de donner- par accident, je vous jure, professeur…- un coup de pied sur son pupitre à la fin du cours.

Mais le pire, pour lui, resta sans aucun doute les retenues douloureuses qu'il passait avec Ombrage et se révélaient être plus longues et plus effroyables que celles qu'il avait passées jadis avec Snape, ce qui n'était pas peu dire… Il menait deux vies –pour l'instant- et aucune des deux ne lui laissait la moindre chance…À croire que ses notes en divination n'avaient pas si tort : il était né non seulement sous une mauvaise étoile… mais aussi sous tout un mauvais système solaire!!! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se confirma à la fin de semaine :

- Bon, il était temps, Potter! Des retards comme ceux-ci pourront vous coûter cher, plus tard…, lança Ombrage en voyant arriver Harry. Elle avait une nouvelle fois, sur son visage de crapaud, une expression à la fois ténébreuse, triomphante, méprisante et enfantine, selon son style.

- J'ai eu...euh…un, un empêchement, professeur, se défendit Harry sur un ton arrogant et insouciant, comme à son accoutumée lorsqu'il s'adressait à cette démone incarnée.

- Hum, hum…C'est à croire que toutes ces semaines de retenues ne vous servent à rien, mon très cher…Vous avez besoin de, hum, hum (Harry leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant de ne pas avoir de sirop avec lui) beaucoup plus que des cicatrices que je croyais douloureuses…Si l'ancien directeur de cet abominable établissement…

- Le directeur est et restera Dumbledore!, éclata Harry. Et vos «cicatrices douloureuses» (il imita la voix d'un gosse apprenant à parler comme une fille) font parti de la magie noire et cette…euh…torture est totalement interdite par le Ministère et vous le savez très bien! Votre très cher Fudge vous l'a sûrement déjà susurré à l'oreille! Peut-être pour rendre jaloux votre Voldy chéri, mais bon…, marmonna Harry à la fin en étouffant sa dernière phrase en frappant de son pied les objets à sa portée sur le bureau de la dulcinée de Voldemort, laissant la bête en lui sortir, amenant tous ses ennuis sur sa colère présente.

- Oh, mais Dumbledore ne reviendra jamais, je vous l'assure…, assura-t-elle avec un calme déconcertant pour Harry.

- Et j'imagine que vous venez de le décider, c'est ça? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il pourrait bien me prendre l'envie soudaine d'aller demander un sirop pour vous soigner au Professeur McGonagall…,et lui poser aussi quelques questions si possible, évidemment…Ce n'est pas vous qui me retenez ici, à Poudlard…

- Lui dire quoi? Que je pratique de la magie noire sur vous et que nous nous battons, moi contre vous, un pauvre adolescent de 15 ans martyrisé de toutes parts? souri-t-elle cruellement.

-Vous… ,commença Harry, à présent aussi écarlate de colère que sa cravate avant de se faire interrompre par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau.

- Madame la directrice, je…, débuta Rogue, qui s'arrêta brutalement après avoir posé un pied dans la pièce, l'index droit relevé d'une manière menaçante. Son regard passa rapidement de Harry à Ombrage, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, baguettes dégainées.

- Mais…Pot, Potter…Vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle il y a un instant?, demanda de sa voix doucereuse Snape, qui fronçait les sourcils.

Les pensées de Harry se brouillèrent et la panique le submergea avec le même résultat qu'une douche glaciale. Il devait absolument se sortir de ce mauvais pas le plus rapidement possible. Aucun de ses deux enseignants ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit sur ses agissements…Tâchant d'oublier la gaffe de son double ou la sienne, il surmonta son dégoût et choisit l'expression de la surprise. Du moins tenta-t-il de la faire, car…

- Il vient d'arriver dans mon bureau, professeur Snape, débuta Ombrage, laissant Harry bouche bée, ce qui l'empêcha de voir et de sentir l'excitation d'Ombrage. Potter est entré en furie et a soudainement brandi sa baguette sous mon nez avec l'énergie qu'il possède encore maintenant. De plus, il était en retard à sa retenue…Je vais donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas, procéder personnellement à lui donner les conséquences requises…En comptant le problème qui vous concerne, bien sûr…, rajouta-t-elle de sa vois mielleuse.

-Parfait…Bon, nous parlerons plus tard, conclue Rogue, sans lancer un regard à Harry, à présent de nouveau furieux.

Il sortit dans un virevoltement de cape accompagné d'un claquement de porte.

- Où diable voulez-vous en venir, bon sang? tempêta Harry, les nerfs à vif.

- Eh bien, Potter…Je crois bien que, hum hum, (Harry avait essayé de l'interrompre), j'ai enfin découvert votre petit secret…susurra Ombrage avec son regard qui savait faire blêmir n'importe quel élève…mis à part lui.

- Quel petit secret? Rogue et moi ne cachons rien!, répliqua innocemment Harry du tac au tac, feignant l'état de surprise.

-Allons, Harry, ne me sous-estimez donc pas…Il est plus qu'évident que vous vous détestez réciproquement… (Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, sale pimbêche!, se dit Harry).De plus, vous êtes de nature indépendante. Par contre, je suis, disons, étonnée, du fait que vous puissiez vous trouver à deux endroits à la fois…Montrez-moi votre cou!

- Pardon? dit Harry, qui n'avait pas besoin de Retourneur de Temps.

-Avez-vous une chaîne avec un mini-sablier au bout autour du cou? Je veux voir!, réclama-t-elle avec sa voix habituelle de gamine, version crapaud.

Harry, découragé, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, remerciant ses parents d'avoir laissé l'objet convoité par Ombrage dans la pièce d'entraînement à présent utilisée que par lui-même.

-Bon…Et bien…Retournons à nos problèmes. En commençant par vos retenues. Je ne peux plus vous supporter pour ce soir, mais je vous veux demain soir…hum, hum… non, après-demain soir…ici même, sans sac ni rien d'autre. Et personne ne doit le savoir! Compris?

-Espèce de…, entama Harry, serrant les poings.

-Dehors! lança-t-elle avant de le gifler bruyamment.

Harry lui obéit en sortant la tête haute, massant sa joue plus par habitude que pour cause d'une réelle douleur…et ensorcela la chaise d'Ombrage qui propulsa cette dernière sur l'un de ses classeurs. Le deuxième claquement de porte, provenant de Harry cette fois, couvrit les jurons d'Ombrage, qui avait été assez idiote pour croire que ce rebelle allait se soumettre à sa volonté.

* * *

Pour une fois, Harry avait obéi à Ombrage : personne ne savait qu'il serait en retenue «spéciale» avec le professeur le plus détesté de tout l'établissement. Par contre, il avait une excuse : il avait décidé de ne pas se fier à la chance, et c'était le vrai lui-même qui allait à cette maudite rencontre, avec la presque totalité de sa vraie apparence. Son clone avait passé récemment la pire soirée de sa vie, lors de la disparition de Dumbledore. La traîtrise de Marietta n'avait qu'ajouté la cerise sur le sundae, car à présent Harry bouillait d'une rage intérieure qui n'attendait que de se déverser sur la première personne à sa disposition, c'est-à-dire Ombrage.

Le renvoi de Dumbledore et sa nomination au poste de directrice lui avaient sûrement fait enfler la tête, et elle pouvait à présent faire tout ce qu'elle désirait avec tous les élèves et les enseignants, sans exception…

La plus grande différence qu'avait Harry avec son clone était la maturité. Le vrai Harry Jedusor avait à présent un visage, une démarche et un look qui le rendaient complètement adulte. Il semblait en tout temps retenir la puissance qui sommeillait inconsciemment en lui de le rendre aussi pire que Voldemort. Il était, de plus, beaucoup plus calme que son double. Et cela, il devait l'apprendre le soir même…

Au grand étonnement de ceux qui ne le voyaient plus que comme un grand menteur, ou du moins comme un alcoolique enragé en quête de victimes sur qui s'engueuler durant des heures, Harry marcha ce soir-là d'un pas lent mais assuré, les mains dans les poches, l'air sérieux et le regard dans le vague, une chemise vert forêt légèrement déboutonnée. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, mais il était trop perdu dans ses réflexions pour s'en apercevoir, au grand dam de celles-ci. Arrivé devant son bureau, il serra puis leva un poing avec l'intention de frapper énergiquement, mais ce dernier s'abattit dans le vide, car la porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même. Il eût une vision d'horreur en apercevant Ombrage et sa Brigade Inquisitoriale (ou directoriale, pour l'occasion? hum, hum…) en train de retenir captifs non seulement son clone, mais aussi ses amis. Il n'eût pas le temps de crier ou de réagir, car il se sentit propulsé dans les airs, avant de tomber sur un plancher glacial et humide, mais surtout dur pour les atterrissages, dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de cachot. Mais un cachot inutilisé depuis très, très longtemps. Étourdi et nerveux, il leva doucement sa tête douloureuse, mais sa vision était brouillée non pas par ses lunettes encore miraculeusement sur son nez, mais par la confusion de son esprit.

* * *

Ce fut un rire glacial qui le lui réveilla, et il lui sembla que son sang devenait aussi frigorifié que la voix. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut des centaines de chaînes, dont quelques-unes étaient très rouillées. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut sans nul doute la seule autre occupante de la pièce : Dolorès Jane Ombrage. Qui aurait du se trouver dans son bureau, avec le deuxième Harry. À moins que…

- Pour une fois, félicitations, Potter. Vous êtes à l'heure…Et vous étiez en forme. Parfait!, lança une Ombrage enjouée, en tout cas pas comme celle à laquelle il était habitué.

- C'est… C'est impo, impossible, vous êtes présentement dans votre bureau!, émit faiblement Harry, totalement désemparé.

- Avec vous, en effet… C'est donc 2 à 0 pour moi, ricana-t-elle à la manière d'une sorcière version moldue (après tout, elle ressemble déjà à un crapaud…Qu'est-ce qui lui manque? Elle a le balai d'Harry dans son bureau…). Alors, aussi bien commencer tout de suite.

- Commencer quoi? demanda Harry, en recherche de sa baguette et tentant lentement de se lever.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'agripper au mur que, sous l'ordre d'un claquement de doigts d'Ombrage, il fut à nouveau propulsé sur un mur, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il sentît le vent siffler à ses oreilles, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui arriva ensuite. Il frappa le mur à une vitesse phénoménale, entendant presque les os de sa colonne vertébrale se briser pour la seconde fois (vous verrez après quand a eu lieu la première fois). Il eut le souffle coupé, mai la surprise désagréable de la douleur intense le fit rapidement perdre toute sa contenance. Succombant à la douleur, il s'évanouit, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait suivre, vu la présence d'Ombrage…

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, tout ce qu'il avait appris avant même d'ouvrir les yeux se résuma à trois choses importantes :

Ombrage était là.

Il n'avait pas rêvé (ça se dit, cauchemardé???); la douleur était bien réelle.

Il était maintenu suspendu sur un mur, et ses poignets le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Plus que jamais dans son existence, mis à part une fois, il avait mal dans tous les membres de son corps.

- Kesjeou…, tenta Harry, qui était trop sonné pour parler.

- Il était temps, Potter! Cela fait une éternité que j'attends, disons, impatiemment votre réveil…Commencez donc à regarder autour de vous. Oui, c'est ça! Un œil, et puis enfin deux! Bravo, vous semblez saisir la théorie! Maintenant, la pratique!

La colère redonna la force à Harry de puiser dans les réserves de son courage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ses poignets étaient attachés à près de trois mètre cinquante du sol, par des chaînes qui semblaient être les plus douloureuses de la salle. Car elles étaient armées de pics pointus qui lui entaillaient la chair. Il sentait le sang dégouliner le long de ses bras, ce qui le fit pâlir, sous les yeux satisfaits d'Ombrage, qui croisa les bras en relevant la tête- quoique sa petite taille ne la rendait pas très imposante face à Harry suspendu dans les airs.

- Eh oui, j'ai découvert que nous étions les deux seules personnes à vivre présentement en ayant le don de pouvoir être à deux endroits simultanément. Et l'un des désavantages de cet état est que l'on a deux fois plus de chances de mourir…Surtout vous! Car c'est ici que tout s'arrête, Harry Potter!, lança-t-elle, devenant hystérique.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, cette fois?, questionna faiblement Harry, qui luttait pour rester éveillé.

-Au fait que vous allez bientôt mourir, mon adorable stupide menteur! Et vous ne serez d'ailleurs le seul, car votre très cher Sirius Black s'apprête à vous accompagner dans ce parcours… Au minimum!

- Vous…mentez…, parvint à cracher difficilement Harry entre ses dents.

- Oh que non, Potter, dit une voix qui faillit faire s'évanouir Harry de nouveau, car elle ne provenait de nul autre que Lord Voldemort 1er l'Unique.

- C'est impossible! s'écria Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour ses cauchemars incarnés.

Ses paroles furent suivies de deux éclats de rire qui auraient pu aisément briser du verre si la pièce en avait contenu. De quoi rendre la Grosse Dame jalouse…

-Mais oh que si, petit Potty…Rien n'est à ton épreuve, n'est-ce pas, Tom?

- Tu me flattes, Dolo…Mais nous devrions peut-être en apprendre un peu plus à notre ami ici présent, tu ne crois pas?

C'est donc ainsi que Harry comprit que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qu'il les avait espionnés, mais il fut évident qu'il se passait des choses très graves, et qu'il aurait pu les éviter en parlant à Dumbledore. Il avait entendu beaucoup de plans, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait le moins bien compris, et qui comportait une certaine prophétie, et devait se dérouler au Ministère même.

Son explication – de la pie à langue de vipère qu'était Voldemort- était entrecoupée de regards droits dans les yeux entre Ombrage et lui, ce qui manqua de faire vomir Harry plus d'une fois. C'est d'ailleurs en levant les yeux au ciel en tâchant d'oublier la douleur qu'il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. En haut à gauche, une ligne de lettres- deux ou trois par ligne- descendait, gravée dans le mur de pierre. Plissant les yeux, Harry découvrit que c'étaient des initiales, et que les plus basses finissaient toutes par la lettre «P». Et mieux –ou pire- encore, la dernière paire d'initiales était «J.P.», ce que Harry traduisit par «James Potter»…Voyant pendre un peu plus haut une sorte de couteau en pierre, il effectua un mouvement vers le haut, puis sa main l'agrippa. Puis, il traça profondément un «H.J.» dans la pierre, sans que personne ne le voie ni ne l'entende gémir. Lorsque la discussion fut enfin close, Jedusor et Ombrage s'amusèrent avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son supposément dernier souffle et que sa tête s,incline brusquement. Ils transplanèrent grâce, encore, au sang de Serpentard.

* * *

Une fois seul, Harry reprit courage tandis qu'il s'éveillait à nouveau. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre, après Cédric, se fasse tuer, et cela lui donna des ailes. D'un effort surhumain, il cria de toute la force de ses poumons afin de réduire la douleur, puis donna des coups de pieds avec la puissance du désespoir, battant l'air des mains. Les chaînes étaient vieilles, et elles cédèrent en moins de deux minutes sous sa force combinée de lycanthrope et de vampire. (NDA : explications au chapitre 11, normalement…) Une fois au sol, Harry referma doucement les yeux, car la tête lui tournait.

Il souffrait, souffrait plus que n'importe qui, à n'importe quel âge, et le sang qui ruisselait sur son corps provenait majoritairement de ses poignets, ouverts jusqu'à la chair. Aucun de ceux qu'il aimait ne devait subir cela; il ne pourrait le supporter. Il essaya quelques sortilèges pour recouvrir les blessures et arrêter temporairement les hémorragies, puis tenta de respirer doucement.

* * *

_Si ça, ce n'est pas du rapide! Courage, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant que l'histoire ne commence enfin… Qu'en pensez-vous???? Qu'est-ce vous détestez??? Questions, insultes, commentaires, comme dit mon prof d'arts??? Oui??? SUPER :P_

_À bientôt!!!_

_Annie ;)_


	5. Passage à l'action vs désespoir

**Titre****: Des secrets révélés et toute une vie bouleversée…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF, question qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: angst, adventure, suspense, romance, ****slash****, friendship, humor**

**Rating****: M ou R - je verrai en temps et lieu, mais pour l'instant, je mets le plus élevé (bon, d'accord, aucun risque que ça déborde sur le MA, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idée générale de cette fic, et j'espère même que je perdrais des lecteurs si ça arrivais, d'ailleurs)**

**Disclaimer****: Les ****personnages**** et ****l'histoire****, tous deux ****de base**** uniquement, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**Remarque****: Je conserve…Nan. Je change toute l'histoire, c'est-à-dire que je rajoute des éléments, avant, pendant et post Poudlard. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte des deux derniers tomes (**_**of course**_**, j'ai commencé cette fic en 2003…). Mention de viols, suicide, homosexualité, sang, guerre.**

**N.D.A**** : Les chapitres seront souvent modifiés, car je n'en suis absolument pas fière; j'étais beaucoup trop jeune lorsque j'ai commencé à les rédiger, et mes idées ont vraiment changé, tout comme ma vision de la vie et du monde d'Harry Potter tout court, lol!!! J'ai commencé cette fic à 11-12 ans…et j'en ai presque 16. Ça résume tout mon paragraphe.**

**Précision ****: L'histoire peut sembler complètement invraisemblable au départ, mais j'explique peu à peu… Tout finit par se tenir, mais la patience est de mise… Pour ceux qui aime le gentil petit Ryry bien docile…Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne cette fois-ci, j'en ai bien peur! Je débute après la cinquième année pour l'intro, puis je passe en flash-back, à sa quatrième année à Poudlard…**

**PS : pourquoi j'ai mis et une «remarque», et une «précision»??? Pour forcer mes lecteurs à lire jusqu'au bout, car sinon, ça portera à confusion… Un trop gros paragraphe, ça fait peu ou ça décourage…Moi-même j'agis comme cela alors je présume que je ne suis pas la seule ;P La première fois que je l'ai postée, sur HPF, j'en ai désespéré beaucoup…Les reviews étaient toutes des appels au secours ou des questions xD**

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : 

Passage à l'action…ou au désespoir?

* * *

Après avoir recouvré ses esprits, il serra les dents, se leva et fonça à pleine vitesse vers les limites extérieures de Poudlard, avant de se remettre en question : il était celui des Quatre (NDA : le refrain habituel, vous comprendrez bientôt) il le pouvait tout autant que son père!!! Il se lança alors rapidement un sort de Dissimulation, puis, comme Barty le lui avait appris, il transplana au Ministère. Il ne pouvait certes pas s'orienter seul, sans plan, mais il décida de suivre les hurlements et les cris qui résonnaient à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il s'était retrouvé.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta devant une porte spéciale qui semblait dissimuler un film d'horreur de, disons, 25 ans et plus. Ne pouvant qu'à peine bouger les extrémités de ses deux bras, il donna un puissant coup d'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit sans grande résistance, et elle dévoila le pire spectacle de la vie d'Harry, qui le vit par ailleurs deux fois. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui soit en mesure de décrire la vue de la disparition et de la mort de Sirius. Son mentor lui avait glissé un mot ou deux sur ce Voile, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Et ô combien il le regrettait aujourd'hui… 

Il entra doucement dans la pièce, s'adossa au mur et rechercha d'un regard éteint une personne en particulier. Non pas son double, que l'on pourrait entendre hurler d'un bout à l'autre du Ministère et qui sortait de la Salle à présent, par une autre porte, en poursuivant Bellatrix, mais plutôt Dumbledore. Il avait ressenti son énergie magique, et ce fut au milieu de la salle qu'il le trouva enfin. Il semblait stupéfixé, mais après quelques secondes, il dévala les escaliers, probablement pour rattraper l'autre Harry. Croyant qu'il devrait faire de même et garder se larmes pour plus tard, il se rendit invisible à nouveau et courra sur ses pas, étonnant ceux qui l'entendaient. Il savait que Voldemort était quelque part, sans doute sans Ombrage, qui préférerait passer pour innocente.

À la vue du duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, Harry resta aussi paralysé que son clone, la colère en moins dans son cas. Lorsqu'il sentit son clone se crisper, alors que Voldemort venait de perdre, il fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en comprenant la suite. Il sentait la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toutes les fibres de ses deux corps, et ajouté à la douleur que lui imposaient ses deux poignets et tout son corps en entier, c'était insupportable. Il sentit ses deux corps fusionner, puis la présence de Voldemort rendit les choses effroyables, s'il peut y avoir un seul mot pour décrire cela.

Il était décidé à mourir, coûte que coûte et par qui que ce soit. Il espérait pouvoir y emporter Voldemort, dusse-t-il finir en Enfer; il se disait que tout au monde était moins effroyable que ce qu'il vivait maintenant. Après un moment, il crut qu'il était enfin sorti de ce monde, mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir que pour cette pensée.

Il se réveilla avant son double. Reprenant– ou du moins tentant de reprendre- ses esprits pour la énième fois il se dépêcha de quitter la salle. Dumbledore, qui paraissait plus vieux que jamais, était penché complètement sur lui, apprit-il en un coup d'œil furtif. «Il doit penser que je suis mort…ou il a du le présumer au début», pensa-t-il, ce qui lui pinça le cœur. «Finalement, j'ai- ou mon clone- peut-être tort en pensant qu'il se fout de moi…»

Il couru vers la sortie du couloir, puis se cacha dans la cage d'escalier. Le sang battait à ses tempes et le long de ses deux avant-bras, il giclait le long des résultats de ses nombreuses retenues avec Ombrage. Ses pensées n'avaient plus de suite; il ne pouvait enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes de suite. Il ne pouvait laisser les larmes le guider, surtout pas en cet endroit ni à ce moment. Il décida de s'accorder une dizaine de minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se bâtir un plan qui se tienne. Mais il comprit vite qu'il devrait, comme à son habitude, improviser, car l'arrivée effroyablement bruyante de Fudge et de ses acolytes le tira de sa torpeur. Il quitta à regret sa cachette, puis transplana devant son école. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, où il se sentait –normalement- aimé et respecté. L'allure imposante du château savait toujours le rassurer et lui redonner confiance en la vie. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une école dans laquelle il avait surmonté bien des épreuves, mais Poudlard avait quelque chose de…magique. Il se remémora les paroles de Sirius…Sirius!

Le souvenir de sa mort remonta comme une flèche, le poignardant au cœur avec la douleur d'un puissant coup de fouet. Il courut, courut de toute la force de ses jambes jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il devait y être arrivé, n'est-ce pas?...

* * *

Devant la porte, Harry resta comme stupéfixé sur place. Des cris- ses cris- provenaient de l'autre côté de la porte, et le bruit d'objets cassés ne faisait qu'amplifier le spectacle auditif plutôt inquiétant et désastreux. Ne pouvant se permettre de rejoindre son clone ou de fusionner avec lui, il s'approcha doucement de la porte, en prenant la peine de vérifier que personne ne venait dans le couloir ou dans l'escalier. Il y colla son oreille, et comprit donc qu'il vivait une nouvelle période de colère. «Il…enfin je…doit avoir bu récemment, et ajoutée à cela la mort de Sirius…Personne ne sait à quel point je suis sensible à cause de ce que j'ai vécu quand j'étais petit.», pensa Harry. 

Personne ne savait ce que le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter avait subi durant sa tendre – la langue française ne comporte-t-elle donc aucun mot, autre que «brutale», qui puisse convenir à une telle enfance effroyable???- enfance. Quelques personnes plutôt proches de lui savaient qu'il avait souffert à cause de son oncle, de sa tante et de son cousin, mais sa scolarité moldue et sa vie personnelle leur étaient généralement inconnues. Il avait été battu et méprisé de toutes parts, et durant toutes ces années, seules quelques personnes lui avaient témoigné de l'affection : l'un de ses 17 directeurs- qui l'avait par la suite adopté, jusqu'à ce que…enfin bref- Charles Bennen, Tommy Seanner, quelques jeunes et les enseignants de Beauxbâtons (NDA: et m ! je l'ai mal écrit dans l'autre chapitre, désolée!) et de Durmstrang, pour faire court. Mais bon vous apprendrez le reste plus tard…Maintenant qu'Harry a fini de réfléchir, Dumbledore et Harry-numéro-deux ont fini leur discussion…

Le vrai Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre invisible que son clone sortit en trombe du bureau. Il décida de le suivre, et vit qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers l'infirmerie. Il se rappela avoir vu –vaguement- ses amis au Ministère, avec les Mangemorts. Et la réalité le refrappa brusquement, autant que la douleur qui s'élança dans ses deux poignets. Il savait qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie, mais il ne pouvait pas…Surtout avec deux Harry dans la même pièce : un fou furieux et un blessé à mort…Ça ne ferait pas bon ménage…Et il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore apprenne cela, pas après cinq années de dissimulation réussies.

Toujours invisible, il se faufila à travers la porte entrebâillée, puis il reçut un coup de poignard au cœur en voyant ses amis, qui étaient à ce moment presque réveillés. La présence de Maugrey et de Tonks continua d'augmenter se craintes. Les Mangemorts avaient frappé vraiment fort, et Harry en était la cause, à cause de la trop grande facilité qu'avaient eue Voldemort et Ombrage à le manipuler par ses points faibles. Prenant une grande respiration, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était son clone, puis il fusionna avec lui-même, sans que ses amis ne s'en aperçoivent, autant pour Mme Pomfresh, qui ne remarqua miraculeusement pas ses bras gravement ensanglantés ni la situation critique du reste global de son corps.

Lorsque la discussion aboutit sur la fameuse prophétie, il se leva, quitta ses amis, puis emprunta le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid.

* * *

D'un geste discret, il leur avait dit au revoir. Il avait aussi marmonné un «merci». Si seulement ils avaient pu, de un l'entendre et de deux, prédire ce qu'il allait faire…Il put rester neutre auprès de Drago et de Severus, et accorder un léger sourire à McGonagall. Il ne lui resta alors plus qu'Hagrid à aller saluer, car il allait devoir mourir avec des remords concernant son attitude face à Dumbledore. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ce qu'il allait faire, et il était persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. 

Quittant Hagrid un peu plus brutalement que prévu, il se dirigea ensuite vers son but final, le lac. Il espérait, au fond de lui-même, que quelqu'un l'en empêcherait, devinerait ses intentions ou que quelque chose se passe, mais pour une fois, rien ne vint bouleverser ses plans avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Personne ne le regardait, mais à ce moment-là, cela ne l'aurait nullement dérangé. Il lança le contre-sort de magie noire qui le délierait durant cinq minutes du lien éternel qui les reliait, Viktor, Pansy, Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Fleur et lui, depuis la mort de Cédric.

S'arrêtant brusquement, il regarda droit devant lui, avant de prendre une grande respiration et de s'effondrer. Il regarda une dernière dois le château qui le dominait en arrière de lui, avant de commencer à pleurer. C'était l'une des rares fois qu'il se laissait aller, et il en eut les répercussions : il pleura, comme à l'accoutumé, des larmes de sang.

Il sentait qu'il hurlait, il ne savait plus si c'étaient des larmes de colère contre lui-même ou de désespoir. Au bout de quelques instants, il se matérialisa des chaînes d'argent aux poignets (bon sang de bon soir qu'ils le faisaient souffrir…) et aux chevilles, puis, après avoir vérifié leur solidité, il plongea dans l'eau encore et toujours glaciale du Lac de Poudlard.

Il se sentait de plus en plus lourd, car il descendait de plus en plus profondément. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer et ses yeux étaient clos. Mais il avait oublié un petit détail avant de faire ses prières : les créatures qui peuplaient le Lac.

Aucune d'entre elles n'avait oublié ce qu'Harry avait fait durant la deuxième tâche de l'année précédente. Il était bien trop gentil, généreux, puissant et brillant, selon elles, pour finir ainsi; c'est pourquoi, au bout de deux minutes, Harry se retrouva hors de l'eau, détaché et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le délai était écoulé, il ne pouvait plus rien tenter sans tuer ses amis. Tel était le sort qui les liait : l'un mourrait, tous suivaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de faire cesser ainsi ses problèmes, et pour la première fois, ce sauvetage le convaincu qu'il devait accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et profiter de la vie au maximum, car nombre de gens ne pouvaient même pas vivre, alors qu'ils l'auraient tant désiré… Il n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, seul, mais Ensemble, ils sauraient vaincre… Ils avaient quelque chose que l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas, qu'il n'aurait jamais… L'avenir leur appartenait, il reposait à présent entre leurs mains. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à agir, sans craindre le regard des autres. Oui, ils portaient la Marque depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans, et alors? Ils avaient aussi craché au visage de leur «Maître», cette année! S'ils avaient mit fit à leur bouffonnerie auprès de Voldemort, ne serait-il pas temps de passer au reste du monde?

* * *

Après avoir hurlé puis maudit ses sauveteurs, il se ressaisissait. Voldemort tâchait depuis un an d'avoir le dessus sur lui, mais ce serait toujours lui, Harry, qui aurait le contrôle de lui-même à présent. Ses forces étaient son corps et son esprit, et il devait apprendre à s'en servir, pensa-t-il alors qu'une lueur discrète s'allumait dans ses yeux. Le doute n'aurait plus sa place. Le temps était venu de passer à l'action. 

Il se releva.

* * *

Fin du FLASH BACK 

_(Il était temps, diront certains…et avec raison)_

* * *

_Désolée pour le décalage entre le chapitre 4 et le 5, j'ai du aller rencontrer le Père Noël à l'arrêt d'autobus…Nan je blague, en vrai on est en pleine tempête, ici à Montréal, en ce fabuleux premier jour de Février… La poudrerie de neige, la pluie verglaçante, la grêle qui cogne contre les fenêtres…Je suis allée rejoindre ma mère à l'arrêt d'autobus…et c'est toutefois un miracle que l'idiot de première qui «déneigeait» ne m'ait pas percutée; il m'a fait rater deux fois le même feu vert, avec la blague de «je recule/j'avance/ je recule oups j'ai oublié de prévenir…»«Nan vraiment? J'aurais jamais deviné…C'est un tel plaisir après tout d'être plantée sur un coin de trottoir depuis dix minutes…» On ne faisait même pas la différence entre un banc de neige et les trottoirs, et à 22h, c'est du sérieux!!! Pfff, ce matin c'était pire, il n'y avait que de la glace partout sur les trottoirs, la neige ne faisait que commencer à tomber… Les éboueurs ramassaient les ordures lorsque je suis revenue de l'épicerie au coin de ma rue, et j'étais obligée de me tenir sur les pics des clôtures de mes voisins et d'où j'habite, sur une dizaine de mètres, puisque j'habite dans une rue à pic… Ils me regardaient vraiment avec un sourire en coin, du genre, «regarde la pauv' cloche qui traîne la patte en arrière», et je ne parle pas du mec dans la camionnette qui suivait le camion, il se fendait carrément la poire au sujet de ma pauvre petite personne… Bon allez, la honte ne tue pas, la preuve, je suis là à faire joujou avec mon clavier à 23h48!!! Heu bon, 23h52 maintenant!_

_Je me tais (heu…pardon…j'arrête de taper), vos commentaires ont le don d'allumer un sourire sur mon visage, vous savez???? Bon j'arrête de déconner…Bonne nuit! Heu…Je veux dire…À bientôt! O-O_

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Le début de la vraie histoire!!!!!! ENFIN!!! 

À bientôt!

Annie x0x

* * *


End file.
